iBuild Bras
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Freddie gets his license and wants a car. He has to get a job at the one and only Build-a-bra. Will he survive? And who will he run into along the way? 4 chapters long. Implied shipping at the end
1. iNeed a job

_**iBuild Bras**_

Chapter 1: iNeed a job

(Freddie's POV)

You ever have that feeling of knowing you're about to get total freedom? Well, I'm about to experience that. I was at the DMV and just took my driving test. I ended passing with flying colors! The lady just had to have me take my picture first. I smiled as the flash went off and she went into this room next door and came out a minute later, holding the most important thing in my life. My license! I thanked her, maintaining my composure until I was outside. I let out a hige scream.

"FREEEEEEEEDOM!" I screamed clicking my heels together. "Wohooooo!" I sprinted over to the other side of the parking lot and tapped on Spencer's car window. He was reading some bra catalogue that he threw to the side. Silly Spencer! I pointed to the card in my hand. He got out of the car and gave me a bear hug.

"So proud of you!" He yelled.

"I know, dude, this piece of plastic is something I've been dreaming of for 16 long years!" I admired my picture in it. _Lookin' sharp Benson _I thought to myself. Spencer switched sides with me as I got in the driver's seat. While driving home I remembered Spencer reading a bra catalogue.

"Spence, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Freddo, shoot."

"Why were you 'reading' a bra catalogue" I looked over. Spencer's face completely changed colors.

"I was not I was...looking through it to make sure it was appropriate for Carly. Make sure there weren't any naughty picture in it."

"Mhm...is that the July issue?" I asked.

"...Maybe..."

"Isn't the girl on page 46 hot?"

"Totally...and the purple bra makes her look- hey! YOU looked at it too Mr. Sneaky McSneak pants!" Spencer pointed his finger at me. I shook my head

"No! My mom asked me to look at a price so when she goes to Build-a-bra she could compare prices. So...'technically' I was looking up something with my mom and just happen to read the whole thing. Very educational"

"Yeah...right" I pulled up to the apartment complex. We both came out of the car.

"Let's make a deal, I don't tell your mom and you don't tell Carly, or any of my dates, deal?" I shook his hand.

"Deal"

...

I was whistling while swinging my keys and unlocking my apartment door. I opened it up to find my mother on the couch watching a show about anti-bacterial soap. How she finds these shows never ceases to amaze me.

"Hey, Ma, I'm home!" I yelled. She immediately turned around and hugged me.

"Oh my little Freddiekins! Are you broken, damaged, did you wear your anti-bacterial briefs to the DMV mister?"

"No, no and yes. But lookie what I got!" I held up my licnese. My mother grabbed her chest.

"Oh, my little baby is growing up!" she cried as she wrapped me in another tighter embrace.

"Mom...Mommy...your baby's not gonna grow up if he can't breathe!" I choked out. She loosened her grip.

"Sorry honey...so I suppose you need a car now?"

"Well...yeah, I was hoping I could get a car...this weekend?"

"Sure, I found one for $5,000 that I think you'd like. It's fast and it's a red car, I know how much you love red cars." She said sweetly. This was too good to be true!

"Alrighty! Thanks ma, you're the best" I kissed her cheek and was about to run to my room.

"Wait! There is one condition...I'm not paying for this car...YOU are" I knew it was too good to be true. I turned around.

"Huh? Mom, I don't have $5,000!"

"Exactly, you'll have to get a job." Ugh! Why do I have to get a job? This is so unfair!

"A job!" I whined.

"Yes, it'll teach you responsibility and show me you can handle driving on your own." I groaned. She's making it very hard for me to enjoy my newfound freedom.

"Well...where am I suppose to get a job at?" I asked.

"I know a place, ummm...what's his name...Gibby works there."

"Gibby?"

"Yeah, you know, that shirtless unsanitary chubby boy you and the girls hang around"

"But mom...he works at...oh no! no no no!" I thought back to Spencer and the catalogue he was 'making sure was appropriate for Carly'. Gibby works at the lamest, most girly store ever. I shudder at the name even. But, if I wanna car I gotta do it. I have to work at...build-a-bra.


	2. iHate Haberdaherys

_**iBuild Bras**_

Chapter 2: iHate haberdasherys

(Freddie's POV)

My alarmclock woke me. I groaned and got up to turn it off. 6 AM on a hot July day and what am I doing? Working at a bra store. Oh joy! Not. I talked to Gibby on the phone yesterday to see what I needed to wear for this job. He basicly said jeans, any kind of shoes, and the navy polo they'll give me and my nametag. I put on my favorite pair of jeans. They had a hole on the left knee from the time Sam threw me down the stairs. Good times. Then I slid on a pair of simple white socks and my favorite pair of converse. They were a greyish color and so dirty it wasn't even funny. I wore these shoes almost everyday. I put on a simple white v-neck t-shirt and my blue jacket over it. Spencer said I could borrow his car this week since he and Socko are bike riding in the mountains.

I drove myself to the Seattle mall and met Gibby outside.

"Hey bro! You made it!" he greeted me enthusiasticly giving me a high-five.

"Yeah, I'm here" I said unenthsiastic.

"Buck up bud! This job is the best!" Gibby unlocked the door and we walked to the store, grabbing a skybucks coffee on the way. I shuddered when Gibby unlocked the doors of the store, turning the lights on and revealing the girly ambiance.

"This place gives me the creeps, but if it'll help me buy a car I don't care." I said to myself. I hung my jacket on the coat rack in the back while Gibby got my shirt and gave me a blank white card with markers and a plastic cover.

"Make your nametag then meet me in the back." Gibby walked away and I just wrote "Freddie" on the plain white card, putting it in the plastic cover and pinning it to the blue polo I put on that has build-a-bra's logo, a bra of course. I walked into the back like Gibby instructed me to do. I got some type of tool belt thing with tape measures, cotton, a catalogue, scissors and pins.

"You're gonna work as the stuffer. The stuffer asks the customer the questions on the clipboard I'm about to give you. After you get the customer exactly what they want you help them stuff it, stitch the hole up and they'll be on their way! Sounds easy right?"

"Easy enough" I agreed. Gibby showed me how to do my job and we practiced for about 2 hours before the store opened. There were only 3 people in the morning. Before I knew it, it was noon and girl were rolling in like nobodys buisness.

...

(The next day)

Yesterday wasn't too bad. Gibby said I didn't have to come in until 10ish today so I actually got to sleep in a little longer. After I got to the mall and went inside build-a-bra it was 10:00. Perfect timing. Like yesterday, no one really came in until it rolled around 11:00. Then I scanned around the store at the bras because I was bored. There's push-up, wireless, strapless, geez! You'd think you were ordering a hamburger here! I was still uncomfortable with touching the bras. For some reason I have this feeling I shouldn't be holding this until I get married. Gibby walked up, swinging his keys around, shirtless, with a clipboard and 3 different bras in his hand

"Ok Freddie, I'm going to start training you how to measure girls today."

"Measure?" I asked

"Yeah, as in their bra sizes...duh!"

"Dude! I am NOT measuring boob sizes!"

"Relax, we got Vic actually measuring them but you need to stand outside the door and write down the measurements Vic tells you." Phew! that's sort've a relief.

"But before we get into that I gotta hit a lunch break. Just call me if you need anything"

"Thanks bro" I waved him off. Luckily it was just me and 2 of the girls who worked there in the store. Gibby and I were the only dudes who worked here. It felt totally awkward but it pays a lot. I sat down in the stool next to the stuffing machine when I suddenly heard a familiar voice complaining.

"No mother! Not build-a-bra!" Nevel! He was being dragged in by his mother. Poor kid...not!

"Yes Nevel, I have a date with a doctor tonight and need something a little...sexy" Nevel gasped.

"Mother, language!"

"Sorry sweetie" I took everything I had not to bust out laughing or flee for my life out of this store.

"Hello" I greeted them both.

"Oh, hello Freddie! Didn't expect to see you here" Nevel's mother greeted me smiling.

"Well I'm a new employee, just started yesterday. What can I do ya for?" I asked grabbing Gibby's clipboard and put the pen in my left hand.

"She's here to buy a bra stupid! Duh!" Nevel the little twat spat out. I hated that kis more than Sam hate green beans. And Sam hates green beans a LOT!

"Nevel be nice!" his mothe rcorrected him.

"Sorry mother" Nevel straightened the strap on his side. Was that a man purse?

"Alright ma'am. What's your bra size?" Nevel gasped again. I swear, I hope this kid gets hiccups. Karma will give him the biggest bitch slap ever one of these days, at least I hope so.

"How dare you ask my mother about the size of her jugs!" Nevel removed the manpurse from his shoulder and hit me square in the face with it. I fell to the floor, hitting my head on the side of the stuffing machine!

Ow! Nevel! Why'd you hit me with your manpurse!" I yelled. I almost cursed the little freak out but his mom was just standing there. She mouthed 'I'm SO sorry!'

"Ok first it's not a manpurse. It's a satchel, Indiana Jones has one. It's handcrafted special from my Uncles haberdashery and was on sale for 30% off. And you NEVER ask my mother the size of her milk sacs again! Or you will rue this day!" his mother got fed up and dragged him out of the store by his collar. He grabbed the side of the wall.

"RUE IT!" He yelled before his mom yanked him outside. What. The. Fuck? I got up, dusting myself off. My head hurt so bad! It never hurt this bad, even when Sam beats me up. Gibby walked in eating a taco and swinging his keys around. I walked over to him.

"I have 3 words for you. I. Hate. Haberdasheys" then walked over to go eat lunch. Gibby looked back and shrugged, going back to eating his taco. 


	3. iSee double D

_**iBuild Bras**_

Chapter 3: iSee double D

(Freddie's POV)

After my unfortinate situation yesterday Gibby let me take the rest of the week off and still get paid each day. He's the best! I walked in today looking out to make sure Nevel wasn't back to get revenge on me or anything.

"He's not here" Gibby said from behind the counter.

"Good, then I won't need to call Sam" I put my phone away and went to my station. About 4 or 5 customers came through. They were all really nice. There was one lady who couldn't however, decide what she wanted.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Well, my husband and I are trying to 'recconect' this weekend if you catch my drift" She winked and nudged my side playfully. She was in her 70's I believe. It cute yet creepy at the same time. 2 70 year olds geting busy? Shudder alert!

"We have a few sexy bras in store, this one's called 'I still got it!' it's for those occasions where you just need a little...spicing up"

"Ohh! That sounds perfect! But could someone model it for me?"

"Sure...Gibby!" I called Gibby over. Yeah, incase you guys didn't know Gibby modeled the bras for people. Kinda wierd right? Yeah but he's shirtless 95% of the time anyway so it's the perfect job for him! Gibby came over and I handed him the red silk bra with the black lacey flower design on it. He put it on and modeled it for the older woman.

"It's nice no matter what! It's also got that lift so your husband will be reminded of when you first got married if you know what I'm sayin' " He nudged her side and winked.

"Oh I do! this thing will get Roger screaming 'yes' louder than he ever has before. Thank you gentlemen for helping me get my sex life back!" She handed us each $20 as a tip. I took her gracious donation and waved off to her. I shuddered inside at us helping her sex life but she doesn't have that much longer to go so why not?

"Howdy boys!" I heard Spencers voice behind us. When I spun around sure enough it was Spencer and a very very busty older lady next to him. My eyes fixed on their hands that were intertwined.

"Hey...Spence and...who's this?" I asked.

"This is my date, Barbara" He gestured.

"Where's my ointment!" She yelled. I winced and covered my ears. This was worse than Miss Briggs when she had her bullhorn, except 10 times worse.

"It's in your fannypack!" Spencer yelled equally as loud. She reached into her pack and started rubbing ointment on her face. I looked at Spencer.

"Anyway...can I help you?" I asked.

"Well Barbara wants a bra to make her appear...sexier"

"I want a pushup bra for my buzzums!" She yelled bluntly. Take off 200 lbs, shave off 60 years of life, add blonde hair and she could be Sam's sister.

"Ok..." I carefully handed her the catalogue. She looked through it for a minute before pointing to stock number 142.

"Size?" I asked pulling out the tape measure.

"34 DD!" She yelled. I opened the 142 cabinet and pulled out the biggest bra I could find, a 34 DD.

"Here" I handed it to her and Spencer. They went over to the stuffer as I helped another customer, a girl around my age pick out a color when I heard a huge explosion-like sound.

"Be right back!" I ran over to see that Spencer got his shirt caught in the stuffer and he'd set the stuffer on fire! I panicked and grabbed the fire extiquisher, using it to stop the fire. A little bit singed the tip of my hair but I got it out finally. Spencer handed me $50 sheepishly and ran out with his couger date. I was on the floor. Gibby came over and helped me up.

"I'll put an extra $100 in this weeks paycheck. Why don't you take a coffee break?" I nodded and walked out of the store, wondering why I always have the worst luck.


	4. iAm mama's boy

_**iBuild Bras**_

Chapter 4: iAm mama's boy

(Freddie's POV)

Last week was hell. With Spencer catching the stuffer on fire and all the jazz I just wanted to quit. Luckily I only have to work one more day, today. Yeah, I've worked for 12 hours everyday so far (including my week off I got paid for) and I'll officially have enough money for the car! Can't wait!

Today was a Saturday. The mall was jam packed with teens and adults. I held a clinic for about 15 girls around my age about the different types of bras there are, awkward? Yes, but I did get a few numbers (wink wink)

"Oh Freddie, didn't expect to run into you here." Oh no! I turned around to see Miss Briggs gazing at me.

"Oh, hello Miss Briggs! Yeah, I work here now." I said.

"Oh I see, look, I'm here because I have a date tonight with Mr. Howard and my best bra broke! Help me pick out one." She was on the verge of begging, I kinda liked it. But she's going out with Mr. Howard? I thought he was married? I shuddered at either thought.

"Ok...size" I asked the dreded question.

"34 B" I wrote the size down, my stomach twisted in many way I never felt before. Great, everytime I see her I'll always know she wears a 34 B. Shudder.

"Hi Miss Briggs!" Gibby waved and greeted her shirtless. My hero!

"Well hello Gibby, you work here too?"

"Yes ma'am! I see Freddo over here's helping you out huh? Might I suggest the waffle cone bra, perfect for those who have pointy bazookas" He started giggling. I couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Haha" She replied sarcasticly. "A simple pushup will do" I shuddered and got a bra out of the cabinet, handing it to Miss Briggs.

"Have a nice day" I said.

"You too" She replied going over to the stuffer machine. Gibby was still standing next to me.

"Dude, you realize you held the same bra Mr. Howard will be lassoing around saying 'yee haw!' in a sleezy hotel room tonight?" Oh Gibby, why'd you have to say that.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke" I held my stomach. Gibster rubbed my back.

"Hey, just be thankful it wasn't a thong"

"Gibby!"

...

After I had El Taco Guapo for lunch I headed back to work with a skybucks coffee. The hot girl, Ashley took my shift when I went to lunch. I punched myself back in and went over by here.

"Oh great. You back! That means I can have lunch. Bye handsome" She winked and put her hand on my shoulder, while slinging her purse over he shoulder and leaving the store.

_'She wants me' _I said to myself.

"Keep it in your pants tech boy! You're still mama's boy" I heard a gruff voice behind me. I turned around, Sam and Carly were standing behind me. They each had a coffee from Skybucks with them.

"Sam!" Carly corrected.

"It's like you can read my thoughts" I said, glaring at Sam.

"I think everyone can Mr. Blushington" Sam took another sip. I felt my face. It felt warmer than usual, I was blushing.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Sam needs a bra" Carly said. Is this seriously 'make Freddie sick day'?

"For what?" I asked.

"Incase you're wondering, it's not for your entertainment, so control your hormones" I rolled my eyes as the girls were looking at different bra designs. Sam pulled out a rib from her purse and a bra with barbeque sauce on it.

"Here!" She flung the bra at me. I caught it, half-discgusted and half-bewildered.

"I heard you have a bra cleaning service." I nodded.

"We do."

"Good, cause I need that puppy for Saturday"

"What's on Saturday?"

"The meat festivle, duh!" I chuckled a bit, throwing the dirty bra into a bin and putting it in the back. When I came out Carly pointed to the polka-dot bra, number 109.

"Size?"

"34 B" Sam replied with a mouthful of meat. Great, she's the same size as...Ehhh! I don't even wanna think of that. I got a 34 B out of cabinet 109 and handed it to Sam. Gibby came walking over with a bag full of food items.

"Carly, could you help me put these in the back?"

"Sure" Carly smiled and followed Gibby to the back. The only people left in the store were me and Sam. Everyone else went to lunch.

"So techboy, finally got the money for your car?" She asked trying to make converstaion.

"Yup, today's the last day I have to work." I said turning the stuffer on. There were a few minutes of silence. I stitched up the holes in the bra, handing it to Sam when we heard loud giggling and a whipped cream can squirt. We gave each other a freaked out look.

"You don't think?" I asked.

"Carly and Gibby?" Sam asked.

"Possibly..." We both shuddered then she looked at me and...smiled?

"Wanna...I dunno, go grab a coffee and a snack?"

"Sure" I said. I grabbed my wallet from my jacket pocket. "Gibby! Want anything from the food court?" Gibby came out with Carly a minute later. Them both covered in whipped cream and Gibby's homemade sauce, and Gibby shirtless.

"Just some napkins" He winked and they both went into the back. I grabbed my check off the counter for my last day of work. Sam and I, mentally scarred for life, walked down to the food court and got a churro.


End file.
